Rise of Team Phantom
by RagingDragon04
Summary: After Ash won the Sinnoh championship, he headed home, followed by Brock and Dawn – who was a finalist on the Sinnoh Grand Festival- back to Pallet town. Unknown to any of them, dark forces are gathering together. Ashx Misty,May,or Dawn Rated T. Enjoy.
1. Character Info

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however, own the plot that our heroes will pare take in.

Hello fans, hello new readers. After many tries of writing my Naruto fic, I came to the sad conclusion that I lost my fire for writing Naruto fics, the reason why is because there hasn't really been anything interesting going on for a while.

Don't fret though, I lost my fire, but I wont cancel my story. I will continue off at some point in the near future. Meanwhile, I've been watching Pokemon to lift my spirits, along with reading some good fanfics.

After watching the anime and the manga, I started to really get into Pokemon again. But what inspired me to write my fanfic, were two things. First was reading **POKEMON: Trials of the Elite Four **by **Dryuu** and second was reading **Pokemon Adventures/Special, **the part were Ruby and Sapphire are introduced to the plot.

But that's enough explaining, hope you enjoy my story, both old and new readers. Here is the title and summary:

* * *

**Pokemon: Rise Of Team Phantom**

**Summary: **After Ash won the Sinnoh championship, he headed home, followed by Brock and Dawn – who was a finalist on the Sinnoh Grand Festival- back to Pallet town. Unknown to any of them, dark forces are gathering together.

Now, for the character introductions as of starting point:  
**  
**Ash Ketchum: Ash is a caring and valiant trainer but he can be confident to the point of arrogance and is known for being stubborn at times. He also has quite the reckless streak, which has led him to troublesome situations.

**Age:** 16

**Family: **Delia Ketchum

**Hometown: **Pallet Town

**Accomplishments: **Kanto Pokemon League, competed in Pokemon Championship finishing in the top 16. Orange Islands, competed in Orange Leage and won. Johto Pokemon League, competed in Silver Conference, finishing in Top 8. Hoenn Pokemon League, competed in Hoenn League finishing in the Top 8. Kanto Battle Frontier, won and offered a position as a Frontier Brain which he turns down in order to keep traveling. Sinnoh Pokémon League won and took the title of Sinnoh League Champion.

**Pokemon-In-Hand:** Pikachu, Floatzel, Grotle, Staraptor, Gliscor, Monferno.

* * *

Misty: Misty is a water-type trainer who aspires to be the best water Pokemon trainer. She has a slight inferiority complex, especially due to the fact that her three sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet do not think much of her, claiming that there are only three Sensational Sisters and one "runt".

**Age:**16

**Family:** Daisy, Lily, Violet

**Hometown:** Cerulean City

**Accomplishments: **Competed in the Whirl Island Cup, and is currently the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym.

**Pokemon-In-Hand:** Gyarados, Seadra, Starmie, Politoed, Corsola, Azurril (not for battling)

* * *

Brock: Brock travels with Ash Ketchum and his friends. His dream is to become the world's best Pokémon Breeder. He originally was the Pewter City gym leader, but when Ash defeated him, he decided to travel with him.

**Age:**18**  
**

**Family: **Lola, Flint, 4 brothers, and four sisters.

**Hometown: **Pewter City**  
**

**Accomplishments: **Previous Pewter City Gym Leader, winner of the Pokemon cosplaying contest, Gourmet Chef. **  
**

**Pokemon-In-Hand: **Sudowoodo, Toxicroak, Happiny

* * *

May: A young trainer who started off her journey knowing nothing in the world of Pokemon, but that soon changed as she was introduced to Pokemon Contests. Her goal is to become a top coordinator. She decided to leave Ash's group, thinking she'd become too dependant on people around her. Last seen heading for the Grand Festival on Johto Region.

**Age: **15**  
**

**Family: **Norman, Caroline, and Max.**  
**

**Hometown: **Petalburg City

**Accomplishments: **Competed in Hoenn Pokémon Contests, finished in Top 8 at the Hoenn Grand Festival. Won all the ribbons she needed and is currently on her way back from the Grand Festival in the Johto Region. (sorry for those who read(Kanto) here before... I meant Johto)

**Pokemon-In-Hand: **Blaziken, Beautifly, Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon, Venasaur.

* * *

Max: May's younger brother, and almost a genius when it comes to Pokemon. At his debut he was seen as a pompous brat who liked insulting Ash who had just lost at the Silver Conference. Later on he became Ash's good friend and the group's guide through Hoenn. After Battle Frontier he was left home, since May wanted to go solo and he had to start getting ready for his own adventure.

**Age: **13-14

**Family: **Norman, Caroline, and May.

**Hometown:** Petalburg City

**Accomplishments: **Currently none

**Pokemon-In-Hand: **Grovyle, Ralts, (The rest will be revealed as the story develops)

* * *

Dawn: The newest addition to the team. Dawn comes from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. She is inspired to be a Pokémon coordinator, as her Mother, Johanna, was once the best coordinator and had won the Grand Festival. This is the reason Dawn wishes to be a top pokémon coordinator.

**Age:** 13-14

**Family**: Johanna

**Hometown: **Twinleaf Town

**Accomplishments:** Finalist of the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

**Pokemon-In-Hand**: Prinplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Swinub.

* * *

That's it for now, there will be updates on this chapter as things progress. This is my new fanfic and I hope you all enjoy.

Any questions you have I'll gladly answer.

Any opinions you have I'll try and make a change if I agree, I don't promise anything though.

As the rating for the story, this is my first T rated story. Mainly because Pokemon has never had any mature content, and so for tradition I will do the same. Accidents – however- will occur, there will be minor gore or bloody scenes, almost none. And for Romantic Interests… I really don't want to disappoint any of my fans. I will have a Harem for Ash.

No, I'm not going to make any girl sleep with Ash or anything like that. Just have 3 or more (It has been showed that some girls besides Misty, May, and Dawn, have a romantic interest in Ash) girls, square off to gain Ash's attention.

I will, later on in the story. Choose a girlfriend for Ash, by then I'll have a good idea on who to choose.

For mature stuff, like I said. I'm not writing any lemons on this story. However kisses and sleeping together (no pervy stuff) are not for any reason bad.

Hope you enjoy, and thanks if you read all the way down here since most people decide to skip it. You win an imaginary cookie… now go away lol.


	2. Ash vs Paul Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however, own the plot that our heroes will par take in.

Okay, I couldn't really sleep so I started writing the first chapter. Just a warning though, I don't write huge chapters, I keep it short and simple. Mainly because its easier to write with shorter chapters to lengthen the plot. I will on write from 1 to 5 thousand words.

Anyway, Read and Enjoy. I wont force you to review… but I wont say it wouldn't be bad.

* * *

**Pokemon: Rise of Team Phantom**

'Hello, and welcome all! To the final match of the Sinnoh Pokemon League! Each Trainer is allowed to use 6 pokemon, changes are allowed and the field will change during the recess.'

'Now introducing the trainers who made it all the way to the finals. On the blue side we have Ash Ketchum! Who came all the way from Pallet Town over on the Kanto region! But that's not all folks! This kid has traveled far and wide and has made quite a reputation for himself, having finished on the top 16 of the Indigo Plateau, and top 8 in both Johto and Hoenn regions!'

Just then a huge spotlight hit the blue stage Ash was standing on, as people cheered wildly for him. Ash waved his arms around saluting all his adoring fans.

'Now, on the red side we have Paul from our very own Veilstone City! But unlike Ash, Paul made it to the top 8 on the Indigo Plateau. He also made it to the top 8 on the Johto region and top 4 in Hoenn. Lets welcome him with a wave of applause!'

The crowd went wild as they cheered for Paul. Ash appeared a little shocked that Paul had fared better than he had, but he quickly shook it off as he smiled.

"I'm not going to loose to you again Paul!" he yelled with a smile.

"Hmph"

'Now, trainers get ready!' the referee instructed, as Ash and Paul went to their respective places. 'Now lets see who will go first by using the rotation system,' just then a roulette started spinning on the screen,' it landed on red.

'Trainer Paul was chosen to go first, what will be his first Pokemon?'

Paul enlarged a ball in his hand as he stared at it. "You better not fail me, go Weavile!" Weavile appeared on the stadium as it started jumping in boxing style moving its claws up and down.

"Weavile huh?" muttered Ash as he took his Pokedex out.

_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokemon, Weavile live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination._

"If that's your choice then I'll go with" Ash reached for his back as he pulled out a pokeball. "Go! Monferno!"

Monferno came out of his pokeball, as it stared at Weavile and Paul.

'Final battle of the Sinnoh League… begin!'

* * *

"That was a great choice by Ash, Weavile is an ice type right Brock?" asked Dawn as she stood on the edge of her seat.

"It is a good choice, but remember this is Paul's Weavile we're talking about," Brock muttered as he inspected the Pokemon. "And it looks like its at a high level too," he concluded as he folded his arms.

"But Monferno is strong too right?" she asked with a smile.

Brock smiled at the younger girl, "Of course it is, its been with Ash for a long time now, and with my Pokemon food, he cant possibly lose," finished Brock with a smile.

* * *

"Go Weavile, use a quick attack!" Paul ordered as Weavile disappeared in a flash and reappeared right in front of Monferno.

"Now use Fury Swipes!"

Weavile threw a barrage of fury swipes as Monferno stood getting only clean hits.

Ash and Monferno smiled at the same time, "Monferno grab its claws!" the beaten pokémon followed his orders and grabbed Weavile's arms. "Now use Flamethrower!" Monferno released a stream of fire as it hit Weavile directly.

"Weavile use Dark Pulse!"

Weavile tensed up as a dark wave quickly erupted from its body, Monferno let go as a shockwave send him hurling back. Weavile catched his breath as it stood with one leg and one on the ground panting.

"Monferno! Are you alright?" Ash asked as Monferno flashed a thumbs up with a smile, panting a bit.

"Great! Then use Flamethrower one more time!" Monferno jumped to its knees as it caught its breath for the fire attack.

"No, you don't. Weavile use Torment!" Weavile's eyes shined as Monferno stopped, a confused look on its face.

"Finish that weakling with quick attack and fury swipes!" Weavile once again disappeared in a flash.

"Monferno use Close Combat!" as soon as Weavile appeared swinging its claws Monferno smiled as it used its arms to parry its attacks, landing some of his own.

* * *

"That was a smart move by Ash, Weavile being both and Ice and Dark type is a great disadvantage against a fire, fighting pokémon like Monferno." Brock said as he rubbed his chin.

"Ash has this one in the bag," smiled Dawn as she cheered Ash on.

* * *

Monferno delivered a quick series of kicks and punches as Weavile tried landing one of his fury swipes.

"Monferno! Finish this off with a Focus Punch!"

Monferno gathered strength on its right arm as it's fist started glowing. He then proceeded and punched Weavile, who collided against the Stadium's wall.

'Weavile is unable to battle, victory goes to Monferno.' The crowd cheered as Monferno somersaulted in the air happily. "Great job Monferno!"

Meanwhile Paul recalled Weavile to its Pokeball. "You're so useless! I'll deal with you later," he said with anger.

"Go! Torterra!" Paul called as Torterra landed and send out a growl.

"Alright Monferno retu-" but he stopped as he looked into Monferno's eyes. They looked at Ash with plead. "Fine, if you want to battle go ahead." Ash said smiling.

* * *

'Second battle, Torterra vs Monferno, begin!'

"Alright Monferno lets finish this off quickly with a Flamethrower!"

Paul smirked as Monferno released it's flames. "Torterra, use Leaf Storm."

A sudden huge gust and leaves quickly annihilated the fire, leaving a really shocked crowd and opponents.

"Follow it up with, Razor Leaf,"

The turtle-like pokémon then released high speed leafs as they hit Monferno who was blocking with its arms. "Quick Monferno! Use Dig!" Monferno then burrowed underground.

"Finish them up with Earthquake,"

Up on the crowd Ash could hear Brock warning him to make Monferno get out, but it was too late. The ground pokémon use its front arm to smash the ground around him as huge shockwaves were created, and under a huge rock laid a knocked out Monferno.

'Monferno is unable to battle, victory goes to Torterra.'

"Monferno return," Ash held the pokeball as it smiled at it. "I'm sorry about that Monferno, I should've known Paul was up to that."

"Just like I said, the losers deserved themselves," said Paul.

Ash overheard his comment as he looked at Paul with malice.

"I'll make you eat those words, go Floatzel!" Floatzel appeared with its arms crossed as it looked at Torterra with interest, then use its arm to taunt his oppontent, almost saying 'bring it on'.

* * *

'Third battle, Torterra vs Floatzel, begin!'

"Floatzel use Ice Beam!" Floatzel put his arms together as a white bluish light appeared between them.

"Torterra use Earthquake!" Torterra smashed his arm on the ground once again, Floatzel lost his balance, making the ice beam go wild, as it accidentically hit Ash. The Ice quickly broke.

"G-g-great job F-Floatzel…" Ash shook his head as he composed himself. "Use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel surrounded himself in water as he shot himself towards the sky, then quickly went after Torterra.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Torterra shook its body as a great gust went directly towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel spin around that Leaf Storm!"

Just as Ash commanded did Floatzel evade the attack by going around the Leafstorm.

"Hmph, whatever, Torterra is still part grass type, a water type move wont have any effect on him." Paul told Ash.

"Who said we were hitting Torterra with Aqua Jet?"

Paul's eyes widened as he saw Floatzel in mid air with a white orb on its paws.

"Torterra dodge!"

"Too late! Ice Beam!"

Floatzel shot the ice beam as it hit Torterra, completely freezing it.

'Torterra is unable to battle victory goes to Floatzel'

"Return, good job Toreterra," said Paul in a monotone voice. "Now go, Electirive!"

Ash was shocked to see the Electrive, remembering how strong Gary's Electrive was.

"When did you get Electrive Paul?" he asked curiously.

"Hmph, I don't have to answer that," he said as Ash sweat dropped and muttered 'Should've known'.

"Floatzel return, go Grotle!" Ash called as Grotle came out with a growl.

* * *

Phew, that's good for now.

I still have some more… but this makes a perfect end for right now.

Ash is currently on the lead.


	3. Ash vs Paul Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however, own the plot that our heroes will par take in.

Here's the 2nd part of 4.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Pokemon: Rise of Team Phantom**

'Fourth battle, Electrive vs Grotle, begin!'

"Electirive use low kick!" called Paul as Electirive used his tails to create speed.

"Quick Grotle jump, and use Energy Ball."

Grotle jumped in the air and after a somersault it gathered the energy on its mouth and launched it to where he was before.

"Follow him Electirive!"

Just before the energy ball hit Electirive, it used its tails to jump in the air, right next to Grotle.

"Giga Impact!" called Paul as Electirive started rotating at a high speed, forming a purple like orb.

"Grotle quickly use Iron Tail, and add some spin to it!" Ash yelled as the turtle pokémon started rotating as well, its tail then started to glow.

The two pokémon collided in the air and a huge explosion was caused.

Electirive and Grotle then came crashing down, both trying to stand up.

"Grotle use Synthesis!" Ash called as the grove pokémon regained part of its hp.

"Electirive use Giga Impact again!" Paul yelled as the yellow pokémon tried its best to stand and use the attack.

"Paul are you crazy!? Electerive is exhausted, it'll only damage itself!" Ash yelled in outrage for the poor pokémon.

"Mind your own business! Now go Electirive Giga Impact!" Paul yelled as the thunderbolt pokémon jumped in the air and started rotating again.

'I'm sorry Electirive…' "Grotle! Use Solarbeam!" Ash yelled as Grotle started gathering sunlight.

"Now Electirive go!" Paul yelled as Electirive went at Grotle.

"Solarbeam!" Ash yelled as Electirive was about to hit Grotle.

The two once again collided as another explosion occurred. The crowd stared in awe at what just happened. Some displeased at Paul's actions.

The smoke cleared and revealed both pokémon knocked out.

'Electirive and Grotle are unable to battle. There will be a 10 minute recess. Trainers please head to the lockers.' the referee called.

* * *

Ash went to the lockers and was surprised as he saw Brock and Dawn waiting for him.

"Great battling out there Ash," said Brock as he handed Ash a bottle of water.

"Thanks Brock," he said as he took the bottle and gulped it down, following with a sigh of relief.

"Also, here is some pokemon food for Monferno and Grotle," said Brock as he handed Ash two bowls with a fire and leaf insignia. Ash released Grotle and Monferno who took the food and stared chomping it down.

"Thanks a lot Brock, I bet my pokémon appreciate it too, right guys? He asked as both pokemons nodded thankfully.

"Here Ash I made some cookies so you could replenish your energy too," offered Dawn as she winked at him. Ash took one of them and as he was about to bite it, he remembered the first time Dawn made Poffins. He remembered as her pokémon almost fell sick. He sweat dropped as he imagined himself in mid competition then fainting.

"Oh em… thanks a lot Dawn," he said with a forced smile.

"Well?" Dawn asked.

"Well what?" Ash asked pretending not to know.

"Arent you going to try them?" She asked him as she pouted.

Ash sweat dropped.

"Emm… sure… H-hey Pikachu you're going to help me eat these, right buddy?"

Pikachu stared at Ash pretending not to understand what he was talking about.

"Here you go buddy," he said as he quickly put a cookie on Pikachu's mouth.

Pikachu-much to his discomfort- started chewing the cookie but then stopped. Its eyes lightened up. "Pika pi!!"(These 'are' good.)

"Really?" asked Ash, somehow understanding Pikachu's antics. "Okay then," he took a bite at one of them.

"Wow Dawn, these are great!" he said praising his junior, as he put more of them on his mouth.

Dawn blushed a little and smiled. Hiding her enthusiasm by putting her hands on her back, and rocking herself back and forward.

Brock's left eye sparkled as he saw this scene.

'Oh ho ho, perhaps all they need is a little push in the right direction and they'll-' he was interrupted as Toxicroak jabbed him on the side, and took him away.

Both Ash and Dawn lifted a brow at the weird scene.

Dawn shrugged it off as she turned to Ash. "We have to go now Ash, good luck," she said as she kissed Ash on the cheek and followed Toxicroak.

Ash was a little shocked, but then smiled. "Thanks a lot Dawn!"

"Now… to win this," Ash said as he returned Monferno and Grotle to their pokeballs.

"Lets go buddy," he called Pikachu as it climbed on Ash's shoulder.

"Excuse me young man," said a man with a dark jacket.

"Yes?" replied Ash as he turned around.

"Is that a Pikachu you have there?" asked the man as he waved towards Pikachu.

"Yes, this is my best friend Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu greeted the unknown person.

"Do you think I could see him for a moment?" the man mentioned as a tear fell from his eye.

Ash was a bit shocked by the man's reaction to Pikachu. "Of course sir," he said as Pikachu ran to and climbed his shoulder.

"This Pikachu reminds me so much of my dear Pichu…" the man said between sobs as he rubbed the bottom part of Pikachu's cheek. The result of Pikachu closing its eyes in relief.

"No problem sir, but you see we have to go. We have a competition to win," mentioned Ash as carefully as he could.

"Oh is that so?... Then I guess I'll just have to take it then," said the man as he smirked.

"What!?" asked Ash as the man pull a purple ball from his hand and threw it on the ground, revealing a smokescreen.

* * *

'Welcome back to the finals of the Sinnoh Championship, last time we checked Ash from Pallet was leading with 4 pokemon remaining. Paul from Veilstone has only 3 Pokemon remaining. Both trainers please return to the arena.'

Just then did Ash and unknown person came running from a door to the stadium, gas suddenly after them.

'W-What is going on!?' exclaimed the announcer as people on the stadium shrieked.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" yelled Ash as he kept running trying to catch the man. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as Pikachu discharged the electric shock, though it appeared to have no effect on the perpetrator.

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity, twerp" said the man with the dark jacket and blue hair.

"Twerp!? You are-" Ash didn't get to finish as a Meowth balloon descended from the sky.

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie on her unusual new 'Rocket' costume.

The man then proceeded to grab a rope that connected to the balloon as he continued the motto. "And make it double".

"An evil as old as the galaxy," Jessie said as the background turned into space. "Sent here to fulfill our destiny," the man continued as he climbed aboard the balloon.

"Plus there's me!" said Meowth who was right in between Jessie and James.

The background changed again as a giant purple flaming P shot next to Earth, creating a bridge of purple fire. "To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie as she came skidding down the flame bridge.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the man as he took a hold of his jacket.

"Jessie!"

"James!" said the man revealing his identity.

"And Meowth! Now that's a name!" said Meowth as he crossed his arms.

"Team Phantom blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie said as she folded her arms as well. "So, surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight," said James as he put Pikachu in a container.

"Meowth, that's right!" "Wobbuffet!" "Mi Mi-Mime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled ash in anger as he got a pokeball out. "Don't you ever give up?" exclaimed Ash.

"Of course not! Today's the day we capture Pikachu!" yelled Jessie as she put on a determined face.

"After all today is the day that Team-" unfortunately she wasn't allowed to finish as Staraptor came crashing through the ballon with an agility attack, taking Pikachu 'and' destroying the ballon at the same time.

"Hold on! We haven't even begun yet!" Jessie yelled as they flew through the air.

"This is how it always is," said James as he folded his arms.

"And it will probably always be," said Meowth, who got mimicked by Mime Jr.

"Cuz Team Phantom is blasting off for the first time today!" yelled all three of them as a 'twink' sparkled in the sky.

"Team what?" Ash asked himself, but then shrugged it off as he went his way back to his spot on the battle stadium.

* * *

Team Phantom's first appearance… didn't get to say much since Ash didn't feel like being nice to them today.

If you're wondering why I went back to the old motto… well its part of something interesting I had in mind… and it was my fav motto. Back with popular demand….me lol.


	4. Ash vs Paul Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however, own the plot that our heroes will par take in.

Here's the 3rd part of 4.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Pokemon: Rise of Team Phantom**

'Ah…It appears the commotion has died down… Ahem… As I was saying the matches now will continue," said the voice as the roulette started spinning again, and landed on Red again.

'Now for the field change,' the screen changed as an extra roulette started spinning. After 2 minutes the roulette stopped.

'It appears the participants will fight on a rock field," said the announcer as the floor staged itself, revealing a field of rocks in all sizes.

'Fifth Match, Paul from Veilstone, you go first,' the referee stated as Paul took his next pokeball.

"Go Honchkrow!" Honchcrow appeared as its wings to smoothen its hat like crest.

"Honchkrow huh? Lets see what Dex has to say about him," said Ash as he took his pokedex out.

_Honchkrow: The Big Boss pokémon, Becoming active at night, it is known to swarm with numerous Murkrow in tow._

"Wow, that's a pretty cool pokémon. But we're not pulling back any punches," Ash made a grab for his back and threw the pokeball in the air.

"Go Staraptor!" Ash yelled as Staraptor landed on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

'Fifth Match, Honchdrow vs Staraptor, begin!'

"Honchcrow use night slash!" called Paul as it headed for Ash and Staraptor.

"Go Staraptor, use agility!" quicker than the eye could blink, Staraptor was gone, soaring through the skies.

"Follow it Honchcrow!"

Honchcrow extended its wing as it started shining a blackish purple. "Now use your Night Slash!" Paul ordered as Honchcrow swung its wing.

It hit Staraptor directly on its back. "Keep using Night Slash!"

The continuous hits made Staraptor loose its balance as it crashed down on the rocky floor.

For a moment Paul looked at Staraptor and then smiled.

"Come on Staraptor! Get up!" Ash yelled as Staraptor shook off its pain and took flight.

"Great job! Now use Aerial Ace!"

"You use Aerial Ace too Honchcrow," said Paul, as both pokémon sore through the skies, both somersaulted in the air, while they built up their speed and clashed.

"Argh… and equal match…" muttered Ash.

"Quickly Honchkrow, use Night Slash on Staraptors right wing!"

As the pokémon struck Staraptor, everyone in the crowd could hear as Staraptor cried out in pain.

"Staraptor!? Are you okay!?" Ash called as he saw Staraptor in pain.

Staraptor winced at the pain, but it shook its head. Informing its trainer that it could still battle.

"Okay then, Staraptor finish this off with Brave Bird!"

The predator pokémon spread its wings as it gathered speed and transformed it into power.

Paul smiled as he waited for the opportunity to strke, Paul instructed his Honchkrow to land on the ground.

"This is the perfect opportunity! Staraptor hit it with Brave Bird!" ordered Ash as Staraptor followed its orders.

But as the pokémon came close to the ground to strike, it lost its balance as went off control.

"Perfect! Now Honchkrow! Use Giga Impact!"

Staraptor came crashing against a stadium wall as it winced in pain. It had made a huge dent on the metal wall, it's right wing looked red. Still trying to recover from the shock, did the after effects of Brave Bird kick in, making the pokémon stretch its wings and flapped in pain. Not soon after, did Honchkrow come crashing down to it with its Giga Impact.

As the smoke cleared, a knocked out, and severly injured Staraptor was shown.

'Staraptor is unable to battle! Victory goes to Honchcrow!'

Ash ran over to Staraptor who laid on the floor. "Staraptor buddy… are you okay?" asked Ash as the pokémon tried nodding, but soon did Ash notice it's right wing. "Staraptor… your wing is fractured…" he said as he quickly put it back on its pokeball.

He glanced over at Paul, who was looking at him with a devilish smile.

"You knew didn't you?" Ash asked seriously.

"The fact that it was hurt? Yes, I did," said Paul with a smile.

Something inside Ash snapped he glared at Paul with rage. "You're going to pay for that," Ash muttered.

"Lets see you try, you loser."

Ash looked at Staraptor's pokeball and then took out a piece of paper and wrote something into it. He spotted Brock and Dawn on the stadium as he threw his pokeball to Brock.

'Brock, Staraptor is badly damaged, I need you to take him to the Pokemon Center quickly. Its right wing appeared to be bleeding.'

Brock's eyes widened as he quickly took off to find Nurse Joy. Dawn -oblivious as to what happened- only followed Brock.

'Trainer Ash, what's your next Pokemon going to be?' asked the referee.

"Go, Pikachu," Ash said.

Pikachu could feel Ash's anger and pain. He too felt angry on how Paul treated its friend just minutes ago.

* * *

'Sixth Battle, Honchcrow vs Pikachu, begin!'

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu gathered his energy and blasted the thunderbolt.

"Hmph, I took precautions for this," Paul smiled as he looked at Honchkrow who only smiled back.

"Honchkrow! Use Thunderwave!"

Honchkrow brought its wings together as a bluish energy gathered in between its wings, it then shot it and collided with Pikachu's thunderbolt. An explosion was created, as a smoke cloud appeared.

"Pikachu use quick attack to gain speed and jump into that direction!" yelled Ash as he pointed to where he saw Honchkrow last.

Pikachu increased it's speed as it jumped and cleared through the smoke clouds. Honchkrow was surprised when it saw Pikachu in the air.

"Quick Honchkrow! Use Night Slash!"

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu use Iron Tail twice!"

Honchkrow's right wing started glowing as it slashed were Pikachu was, but it only collided with its tail, Pikachu used Honchkrow's weight and somersaulted again, as it hit Honckrow with Iron Tail.

The Big Boss pokémon came crashing to the ground it wasn't very effective though as Honchkrow started getting up again.

"Quick Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu then surrounded itself with electricity as it came flying from the sky. Honchkrows eyes widened as he got smacked again.

'Honchcrow is unable to battle, victory goes to Pikachu.'

The crowd cheered wildly as Pikachu used its arms to wave around.

'Paul is down to his last two Pokemons, will he be able to recover? Or will the winner be Ash Ketchum?'

The crowd cheered for Ash, some for Paul.

Paul glared at Ash and recovered Honchkrow with its Pokeball.

'Trainer Paul, what Pokemon are you using next?'

"Go Ursaring!" Ursaring came out smashing its feet on the ground, making him look intimidating and mad.

* * *

'Seventh battle, Ursaring vs Pikachu, begin!'

"Ursaring, use Hyper Beam!"

Ursaring -not requiring much time- fired multiple Hyper Beams at Pikachu, who dodged them all.

"Go Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu used the rocks around the field as it teleported around them waiting for the best chance to strike.

"Ursaring use Thrash!"

Upon hearing the words, Ursaring went berserker, as it destroyed anything close to him. Be that with Hyper Beams, or Hammer Arm.

As Ursaring did that, Pikachu was loosing its running field as the huge rocks crumbled down to stones.

"Now stop," Paul called as he snaped his fingers.

Everyone in the crowd was amazed at what control Paul had over his Pokemon.

"Its still not over! Pikachu Volt Tackle!"

"Ursaring Scary Face," called Paul as Ursaring glared at Pikachu.

Pikachu started going slower and slower as most of the energy vanished before hitting Ursaring.

"Now use Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring raised its arm, and then punched Pikachu as it collided against a rock.

"Oh no! Pikachu are you alright buddy?" called Ash worried about his friend.

Pikachu managed to stand, but it looked really tired.

"Okay Pikachu lets finish this quick so you can get a break buddy,"

Pikachu nodded.

"Alright try using, quick attack, but this time close your eyes, I'll guide you,"

Pikachu didn't look too sure, but it obeyed as it went down on all fours and started running to where he last saw Ursaring.

Many people on the crowd looked confused at what Ash was thinking. Many muttered that the heat must had gotten into his head.

And just like he promised Ash guided Pikachu as it avoided boulders and Ursaring's attacks.

"Now Pikachu, open your eyes and jump over Ursaring!"

Pikachu opened his eyes and adapted to its surroudings, quickly spotting Ursaring, Pikachu jumped into the air.

"Now use thunder!"

"Don't let him Ursaring! Use Hyper Beam!"

Both Pokemon charged their energies as an incredible explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared we see Pikachu and Ursaring on the floor.

'Both pokémon are unable to battle, it's a tie'

Ash quickly went to Pikachu's side as he picked him, and congratulated him on a battle well done.

'Paul from Veilstone is down to his last Pokemon, and Ash from Pallet has two Pokemon remaining which puts him on a lead. But don't let the situation trick you, both these trainers are very talented, and we doubt Paul wasn't keeping his strongest Pokemon for last.'

Paul smiled as he took out a dark colored Pokeball with yellow stripes, an Ultra Ball.

"Go, Magmortar!" he called as the fire type showed himself in all its glory, crossing its arms and blasting some fireballs.

"Whoa! Whats that Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Why don't you ask your pokedex genius?" responded Paul.

Ash crunched his teeth as he took Dexter out.

_Magmortar:The Blast Pokemon, It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F. from the end of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters. Magmortar is the evolved form of Magmar._

"So that's a Magmortar…" said Ash as it reminded him of Blaine's Magmar. Would it be stronger than that?

"Go Gliscor!" Ash called, trying to even the fields by using a ground type.

* * *

There… now don't get mad at me or anything… its just how I thought it would happen.

I mean, that's what Paul did on his first Gym battle, it weakened Craniados by hitting it on the same place. Time after time…

I think this is the longest chapter yet.


	5. Ash vs Paul Final

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however, own the plot that our heroes will par take in.

Here's the 4th part of 4.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Pokemon: Rise of Team Phantom**

'Eighth Battle, Magmortar vs Gliscor, begin!'

"Go Gliscor, use Earthquake!"

"Magmortar Earthquake as well!" called Paul as the two shockwaves cancelled themselves out.

"Magmortar Full Power Solarbeam!"

"Oh no, Gliscor take the sky!"

Gliscor jumped into the air trying to find any air currents, sadly there was none. Gliscor fell on the ground, and Magmortar used its Solarbeam knocking the ground type out.

"No! Gliscor are you okay?" Ash called to Gliscor who only smiled and closed its eyes.

"Good job Gliscor, you can take a break now," said Ash as he recalled Gliscor.

'Both trainers are now down to their last Pokemon, whoever wins the last battle takes the title of the Sinnoh Leage Champion. With only Floatzel remaining Ash seems to have the advantage, but that Magmortar looks pretty strong'.

"Go Floatzel!" called Ash as Floatzel appeared on the stadium crossing its arms.

* * *

'Final Battle, Magmortar vs Floatzel, begin!'

"Magmortar use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar put its arms in front of him as two huge blasts of fire came directly towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel, Aqua Jet!" ordered Ash, as Floatzel created a water wall in order to protects itself from the flames.

But the flames proved to be too strong as the water evaporated and blasted Floatzel a few meters from its position.

The crowd stood in awe and applause as Magmortar defeated a move that is stronger than its element.

"Floatzel you okay?" called Ash at the weasel pokémon.

Floatzel stood up holding its arm which appeared to be scalded.

"Floatzel… it hurts your pride to lose against a pokémon that you should be able to beat huh?"

Floatzel nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Lets win this together!"

"Floatzel Rain Dance!"

Just as ordered did Floatzel start dancing, soon rain clouds gathered around the stadium, and started pouring.

"Now go use Aqua Jet!"

"Magmortar dodge!"

Magmortar jumped to the side, but it was quickly intercepted by Floatzels Aqua Jet.

"What?" asked Paul to himself.

"Swift Swim," responded Ash with a smile. "Floatzel's speed increases, and my Floatzel is faster than all." he said proudly as Floatzel tautned Magmortar.

"Magmortar ignore that fool! Use Thunderfang!"

Magmortar quickly opened its mouth to reveal it's fangs, that started growing and turned yellow as sparks sparked from them.

"Quick Floatzel! Ice beam!"

Floatzel shot the Ice Beam as it collided with the Thunderfang, each of them cancelling out.

"Lets finish him off Floatzel! Use Water Pulse at maximum power and Aqua Jet in succession!"

"Magmortar use Sunny Day and Fire Blast!" Paul ordered.

"Floatzel lifted its arms as he created the waterpulse, only this time, the Water Pulse looked about Floatzel's size

The Weasel Pokemon threw the sphere as it quickly got behind it and increased its speed by adding Aqua Jet into it. In the other hand, Magmar called upon Sunny Day, as the sunlight got stronger. It put its arms in front of itself, and braced itself as the giant flame was created.

Both Colossal powers headed for each other, soon both crashed as a thick fog was created.

The crowd shrieked as they couldn't see neither the stadium floor, nor the screen. Finally the smoke started clearing up, revealing both Pokemon still up.

Floatzel and Magmortar smiled at each other, happy with the fight they put up.

Both Pokemon then started falling backwards.

"Floatzel!" Ash yelled.

With the last of its strength the weasel pokemon's eyes reopened as it managed to support itself by stepping back, unfortunately for Magmortar it fell on its back, even with Paul yelling at it to stand up.

'Magmortar is unable to battle, victory goes to Floatzel, The winner of the Sinnoh League Championship is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.'

The crowd cheered Ash on, as Ash stood with a shocked face.

"I won..." he said.

"I won… I won!! I won!!" he yelled as he ran for Floatzel, giving it a huge hug. "Thanks lot buddy! You stood with me till the end!" said Ash as a couple of tears escaped his eyes.

Paul returned Magmortar into its Pokeball and started retreating.

"Wait Paul! Don't you have anything to say?" asked Ash.

Paul, ignored what Ash said, his head facing the ground as he left the stadium defeated.

* * *

After the match, Trainers were told to leave the stadium while they prepared for the award ceremony that would take place around 9 p.m.

Ash was congratulated by Brock and Dawn as he went to Pokemon Center. He found out that Staraptor was going to make a complete recovery. But it should stay off fighting for at least 1-2 weeks.

He then used the communicators to call home.

"Oh Ash! Congratulations!" yelled his mom from the end of the line as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ash blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks mom, we did work really hard to win this, but I think the Pokemon deserve all the credit. It was Floatzel who came through for me at the end," Ash said as he looked at his pokemon, who were eating after their victory.

"Ash my boy," said Professor Oak as he appeared next to Delia.

"Professor Oak! Did you see me win?" asked Ash as he saw him nodding. "We all did Ash, you can't believe how proud Pallet Town is of you, even your Pokemon are really exited," said Professor Oak.

"Really?"

"Yes, why… they're all here right now," he mentioned as he turned the screen to reveal all his pokemon- with the exception of Snorlax and Taurus, who were probably outside due to the size and numbers in them.

As the Pokemon saw Ash on the screen, they all begun jumping around, as Bayleef went to the screen and put its face next screen trying to say cuddle against Ash.

"Thanks a lot guys, it was your support that made me win." Ash said as he rubbed his eyes- to stop any tears from coming out- with his arm.

Everyone smiled at him.

'To all Trainers, the award ceremony is about to begin, we ask that Ash from Pallet, Paul from Veilstone, and Alex from Mauville please present themselves at the stadium. That is all.'

"Well, it looks like I need to go," Ash said as he said goodbye to everyone on the screen.

"I'll see you all when I get back to Pallet," said Ash as he hanged up.

* * *

In the end, Ash received his trophy as he stood on the no.1 spot.

Brock and Dawn had congratulated Ash with a hug, he also shook hands with all the participators he fought against.

He was now known as the Sinnoh League Champion.

His adventure was over, and he was going back home with the star shaped trophy.

* * *

That is it for now folks, this is how Ash won the title.

Hope you enjoyed this first few chapters. I worked on them for about 1 day and a half.

Anyway, I'm now going into what I mentioned as the new Rocket Costume… which is actually the Phantom uniform. But Jessie and James made alterations to their uniforms, like the ones they did to the black Rocket costume.

So… until I can go into better description, just picture Jessie without the black gloves, and a white shirt instead of black, with a black sleeveless jacket. Instead of the R, we have a purple 'P'. Wearing a black skirt instead of the white one… yup that's it.

As for James… just think of the changes Jessie had and transfer them into James. Except for the sleeves jacket…

Sorry I cant go into detail, if I do I'll just reveal way to many things.

Hope you enjoyed


	6. Vs Luxray

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however, own the plot that our heroes will par take in.

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Please visit profile and vote on the poll I have set on the top of the page. **

**Curret votes: May:1 Misty:1 Dawn:1 Anabel:0**

* * *

**Pokemon: Rise of Team Phantom**

We join our heroes today, as they head back to Twinleaf town. To leave Dawn on her home as they head back to the Kanto region. But a certain girl is having second thoughts about that, as they spot Twinleaf town on the distance.

"Isn't this great Dawn? You're back home," said Ash remembering the time he went back from the Indigo Plateau.

"Yeah, of course I am," she said.

She 'was' happy about coming home, but she was also sad that her adventure with Ash and Brock had finished so quickly.

She felt as if life was coming to a close, now that she was back home. What was next for her now?

"So… what are you guys doing next?" asked Dawn.

"I'm heading back to Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Mom are waiting for me," said Ash as he smiled, imagining the great buffet his mother and the town had prepared for him.

"No… I meant, what are you doing next? After winning the Sinnoh League?" she asked again.

Ash actually stopped walking as a frown came to his face.

"Now that I think about it… I don't really know. Each time I set on a journey is because the Professor mentions Gary going over to a region for research…" Ash wondered as he started walking again. "I'll see if Professor Oak knows a new region I could visit," Ash said as he regained his spirits back.

"Um… what if he doesn't have one?" asked Dawn again.

Ash turned around with a confused face.

"Okay, what's with all the questions Dawn?" asked Ash, confused as to why the young coordinator was asking so many questions.

"Oh… nothing," she said as she sheepishly faced the other way.

Ash sighed as he started thinking again. "I don't know, if the Professor doesn't have anything for me, then I guess I'll just start on Kanto again. If I want to be a pokemon master I have to win all the championships, face the elite 4, and the champion for each region." Ash said, eyes sparkling. "And someday, I'll be the master," he finished with a smile.

Dawn brightened up a bit.

As they got into Twinleaf town they went to a market to restock, Dawn might be home, but it's still a long way for Ash and Brock.

As they exited the store they spotted Kenny on the adjacent store, buying some berries to make food for his pokemon.

"Kenny!" Dawn called as Kenny turned around.

"Oh hi guys…" responded Kenny.

"Congratulations Ash, or should I say, Sinnoh League Champion," teased Kenny as Ash grinned.

Suddenly Kenny smiled as he turned to Dawn.

"What are you doing back so soon DD?" he said with a grin.

Her sadness of being left behind suddenly disappeared as anger took its place. "Kenny! Stop calling me that!"

Kenny looked at Ash, and Dawn followed his glance as a blush appeared on her face. "Don't you dare Kenny, you'll know what happens to you if you do," she said warning the brown haired boy.

"I'm only teasing you Dawn, no need to get so mad," said Kenny as he rolled his eyes.

Ash and Brock, only stared at the two of them quarrel. Brock decided to speak up after the awkward silence in the air.

"So Kenny, where are you going now? Are you going to wait for the next contest here in Sinnoh? Or are you traveling to another region to participate on a competition?" asked Brock as both Dawn and Kenny looked at Brock with bewilderment.

"Actually, I hadn't even thought of what to do… but that sounds great. I think I'll go to Hoenn. What about you Dawn? Are you going to Hoenn too?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly.

"Hmm, well you could always go home you know? I bet your mom wants to see you too. After all, she came close to beating Nando in the finals. That guy could really play some fancy music… but his attacks were pretty powerful too," he said, as something snapped inside Dawn.

She hadn't even stopped to think of going home to say 'hi' to her mom!

* * *

"Look at them twerps just standing there doing nothing but talk," said Meowth.

"They don't know how to value good sunlight," said Jessie as James and herself took a sunbath.

Meowth's temple throbbed as he popped his claws up.

"This aint the time to be resting!" he yelled as he slashed both Jessie's and James faces.

"Oww! But Meowth, Team Phantom is still adding finishing touches and remember, the boss isn't the boss anymore," said James as Meowth's head dropped.

"I guess catching Pikachu aint gonna cut it no more," said Meowth as he continued spying on our heroes.

"With orders like we got who cares," said Jessie as she took an envelope out and read.

'Follow the champion of the Sinnoh League closely, report in if anything out of the ordinary happens to him.'

"What does 'out of the ordinary' classify as?" asked James as they spied on Ash and co.

"Who knows, we just gotta keep our eyes open," said Meowth as he took out some sort of device like a scouter. "Everything looks fine to me, nothing out of the ordinary there," said as he turned around.

Suddenly he spotted something, there was something on the trees. He couldn't see it, but his pokemon instincts were kicking in. "H-Hey guys…" muttered Meowth as he started shivering.

"What is it now Meowth?" snapped Jessie, getting annoyed at the feline.

"I thinks theres someone or something watching us," he said as he looked around using the scouter with infra red sight.

"What do you mean?" asked James as he started cowering himself.

Suddenly sounds of snapping braches could be heard as the trio stood quickly and took each other's backs.

"I aint liking this one bit," repeated Meowth as the sound started going in circles around them.

Suddenly it all stopped, the sounds were gone. But as the group turned around they came face to face with an Uxie.

* * *

"I gotta go!" yelled Dawn as she ran heading home.

"Dawn wait!" yelled Ash but it was too late, the girl was gone. "Great… now how are we suppose to find her house?" asked Ash out loud.

"I'll take you guys there if you want," offered Kenny as he snickered at Dawn leaving at the mention of her mom.

"Really? Thanks a lot Kenny," said Ash as he put his arm around Kenny and pointed to a random location. "Lead on!"

Both Brock and Kenny laughed sheepishly at Ash's actions.

Kenny showed Ash and Brock around Twinleaf Town, a few stores, pokemon marts, and finally Dawn's home.

"So this is her house," mentioned Ash as he and Brock stepped inside the yard.

"Wait! Don't go in yet!" yelled Kenny, both Ash and Brock turned around to see Kenny telling them to get back quickly. But before the could give 2 steps a Granbull tackled them into the ground.

Shaken by the noise outside, both Johanna and Dawn came out in a rush.

"Oh not again!" said Dawn as she moved her head side to side.

"Billy! Stop that this instant!" yelled Johanna as the Grandbull moved away from the boys.

"Brock… did you write the number of the truck that ran us over?" asked Ash, his eyes spinning around.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Kenny as he stopped beside them.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect Miss Johanna to have a Grandbull though," said Ash as he rubbed his crushed legs.

"Yeah, and by the power of that tackle I'd say its really well raised," said Brock as Johanna smiled.

"Of course it is, Grandbull was the powerhouse on my team, back in the day," mentioned Johanna with pride.

"Oh, and congratulations Ash, I saw your battle on TV. Really inspiring," congratulated Johanna as Ash smiled.

"Come inside you guys, I'll get some snacks and soda for you," said Johanna as she led the way.

As Ash gave a few steps he noticed a pain on his ankle as he winced. 'This is not good…' he gripped his leg as Brock noticed.

"Ash are you alright?" the breeder asked.

"My leg kind of hurts a little," said Ash as he held to his leg.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry Ash. It must have been when Billy tackled you."

"Its alright, I bet it'll be all better in an hour or two." Ash said as he kept walking to the house.

As soon as the got inside, Brock gave Ash some first aid treatment.

"Some bandages and… there," said Brock as he finished.

"Thanks a lot Brock," said Ash.

"No problem Ash, Happiny here helped me out too," said Brock as the playhouse pokemon lifted Brock and started throwing him up and down.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the baby lifting its father(trainer).

Two hours later –like Ash predicted- they started saying their goodbyes. It was time to go if they wanted to get to their homes at least at dawn tomorrow.

"Well, thanks a lot for the hospitality Miss Johanna," said Ash as he put on his backpack.

"Oh it was no problem dear,"

"I guess we'll see you later Dawn," said Ash as Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, we'll meet again right?" asked Dawn sadly, as he looked at both Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock laughed a little. "Of course Dawn, saying our goodbyes here doesn't mean we're not friends anymore," explained Brock. "As a matter of fact, I think Ash and myself would be happy if you came over to say hi on the Kanto region," he finished.

Dawn looked at both of them, "Thanks a lot you guys, that means a lot to me," said Dawn as she wiped a tear off her eye as all the memories of being together for the last year and a half went through her eyes.

"Don't cry Dawn," said Johanna as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Yeah, don't worry. I was fun right?" asked Ash as Dawn nodded.

"Well, we have to go now if we want to catch the next boat to Kanto," said Brock as he stood.

"Okay then, see ya soon Dawn," said Ash as he stood up.

"Be sure to visit me again boys," said Johanna as she stood to say her goodbyes as well.

Suddenly two of Dawn's pokeballs opened by themselves as Lopunny and Ambipom came out. Ambipom climed on Ash as some tears came from the long tailed pokemon's eyes.

"Aw Ambipom is saying it'll miss you too Ash," said Dawn as she pet her Pokemon. "Right Ambipom?" the monkey pokemon nodded as she kept hugging Ash.

In the other hand Lopunny came close to Pikachu, as she picked up the electric mouse and held him close to her chest while giving him what appeared to be 'sweet kiss'. Making Pikachu just blush while scratching the back of his head as Ash and co. laughed at the funny scene.

"Okay, we have to go now, sorry Ambipom we can play the next time we meet," said Ash as he took Ambipom off his shoulder and gave it to Dawn.

"We have to go Pikachu, give a kiss to your 'girlfriend' and lets go," said Ash as he grinned at the yellow pokemon

Lopunny smiled as she awaited her kiss, Pikachu sighed and gave the rabbit pokemon a kiss on the cheek. Lopunny let go of Pikachu as she hopped around the house happily.

Meanwhile Pikachu climbed Ash's shoulder as they opened the door.

"Goodbye, and take care you guys," said Dawn as she hugged Ash and Brock. "I'll miss you guys," she whispered on their ear. "We will too Dawn," Ash said as he put one arm around the junior coordinator, and so did Brock.

* * *

A woman on her 20's woke up as she looked around her surroundings. Where was she, and what was she doing there? She looked at her side as she saw a man. She blushed as she started thinking again. Was this her boyfriend? Their clothes looked the same, and they were awfully close sleeping.

It was the man's turn to wake up as he took a look around as well, until he spotted the girl 1 yard away from him. Only one thought came to his mind. 'Who is she?' he thought with interest.

"H-Hi" said Jessie.

"Oh, hi there," replied James.

"Um… are you my boyfriend?" she asked as James blushed.

"I don't know… my mind is kind of fuzzy," he stopped as he looked at his and her clothes. "Our clothes look the same…" he mentioned.

"C-Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"S-sure… M-My name is James, can you tell me yours?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," she said smiling, feeling a little more comfortable. "My name is Jessie,"

A goosebump went up James back. "J-Jessie!?" he asked aloud.

"Y-Yes?" she said a little shocked at James' expression.

"Oh… nothing sorry… I don't know, I think I remembered something. But now its gone," he said shaking his head.

Suddenly two pokemon came out of a bush.

"What are these pokemon?" asked Jessie as she got behind James.

James instinctively took out a deck of cards. "Nidoran(male) and Nidoran(female)," said James as he then stood shocked at his action.

Jessie looked at the blue Nidoran as it jumped on her arms, looking really scared. The same thing happened to James and the pink Nidoran.

"Whats wrong little guys?" asked Jessie as she held the blue Nidoran on her arms.

The Nidoran used their paws to point to the woods.

And as Jessie and James focused their eyes, they spotted a pack of Luxios appeared to be running towards them, being lead by a yellow Luxray. Jessie and James threw the little Nidorans to the opposite side of where they saw the Luxios coming.

Just as fast as they spotted them, they arrived. They surrounded Jessie and James as glared at them with anger.

"Oh no… what do we do now?" asked Jessie.

Suddenly 5 lights were emitted from their waist as Yanmega, Seviper, Wobbuffet, Carnivine, and Mime Jr. appeared.

"Are these our Pokemon?" asked Jessie as she looked at them.

"I think they are," he said as suddenly Carnivine bit into James' head.

"Ah! I was wrong! I was horribly wrong!" he yelled as he ran around in circles.

Carnivine let go of James as it took its battle stance.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Jessie as she saw the Luxios and Luxray getting ready to attack.

"I think they're waiting for us to give them commands," said James as he rubbed his head. The pokemon nodding.

"Alright… Yanmega use sonicboom on the Luxio!" yelled James, but Yanmega ignored him.

James shocked by the Pokemon's refusal to attack guessed it must belong to Jessie. "Jessie I think Yanmega is your pokemon," said James as Yanmega buzzed happily at James understanding.

"Oh, go Yanmega use Acient Power," said Jessie as Yanmega produced several orbs that hit the Luxios, making them fall asleep and some paralyzed. All except for Luxray who dodged the attack.

"Go Seviper! Use Poison Fang!" said James, as the pokemon ignored him as well.

James turned his attention to Mime Jr. who was pulling his leg.

"Yes what is it?" James asked as Mime Jr. made the faces of Wobbuffet, Seviper, and Yanmega and then pointed at Jessie.

"Oh! So you're saying those three Pokemon belong to Jessie?" he asked as the mime pokemon smiled while nodding.

"In that case… Carnivine, use Power Whip," ordered James as Carnivine went at Luxray, who only sidestepped.

Then it used a fire fang, as Carnivine got knocked out by the attack.

"Oh no, Mime Jr. use Mimic on Carnivine's last move," commanded James as the little mime charged at Luxray with a Power Whip, only to be dodged and be hit by a Hyper beam. Which almost instantly knocked out the junior pokemon.

"A little help please," called James as Jessie was having better luck against the Luxios, which were poisoned, confused, paralyzed, and asleep.

"Of course," said Jessie with glee as she admired her Pokemon's power and grace.

"Seviper use Poison Tail on that overgrown cat," said Jessie as Seviper lashed at Luxray.

However Luxray wasn't going to allow that to happen as it stroke back with an Iron tail.

"That didn't work… umm… Yanmega, use solarbeam!" ordered Jessie as Yanmega shot the solarbeam, unluckily for them, the sky clouded itself as the attack lost power, reducing the effect of the attack.

Luxray then used thunder, which fried the poor flying bug, at the same time shocking the entire team. Just as they were being electrocuted, did Wobbuffet start using Mirror Coat. The attack bounced back at Luxray hard, paralyzing it.

Luxray then shook off the paralyzing effect as it glared at Jessie and James.

The both of them hugged as they awaited their demise, when suddenly the two Nidoran from before came back. Each of them carrying some kind of rock, in their mouth.

Luxray glared at the Nidoran as they went in between Jessie and James. They gave them the rocks as they stood in front of them protectively.

"No! Run away! You're no match for him" yelled both Jessie and James as the Nidoran shivered while the imposing Luxray intimidated them.

Luxray then raised its head as he charged up for a Hyper Beam.

But then a light ingulfed both the little Nidoran's as they got bigger.

* * *

Dawn stood on her room as she brushed Swinub's fur.

"There, now you're nice and pretty," said Dawn as Swinub yawned.

Dawn sighed as she looked at the window… she was really bored. All that adventuring had taken the fun out of staying home. She could just imagine racing against Ash to get to the next town.

Or Brock cooking a meal for them on the fields.

She sighed again, this time curling up, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Dawn," called her mother as she raised her head.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here, I have a present for you," said Johanna as she gave Dawn a bag.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," her mother said as Dawn started going through the bag.

Dawn then found new clothes.

"What are these for?" she asked as her mother smiled at her.

"For your new journey of course,"

"New journey?"

"Yes, you cant fool your own mother dear," she said smiling. "I saw that as soon as Ash and Brock paid us a visit,"

Dawn didn't say anything as she looked at the floor.

"You don't have to worry about me feeling lonely dear, after all I have all my Pokemon to keep me company," she said as Dawn looked at her.

"So you really think I can go?" she asked as her mother nodded.

Dawn smiled as she suddenly started taking her clothes off, putting on the new ones that her mother got her.

As Dawn reappeared before us, she is seen wearing another one piece dress like her last one. Except this on was colored white on the top, and red on the bottom of the dress. Along with white stockings that reached to her kneecap, and red boots. Her hat was still white, but the pokemon sign changed from Pink to Red. (**Go to my profile to 'My Art Work' for a costume design pic I made**)

"I love it mom!" said Dawn as she posed on the mirror, quickly hugging her mother.

Johanna laughed a bit, as she then put her arms on her daughter's shoulder.

"Okay Dawn, I already have a bag waiting for you downstairs," she said.

Dawn then looked at the clock. It was late… too late! She wasn't going to make it to the boat in time.

Johanna frowned at Dawn's expression as she followed her glance to the clock.

She smirked.

"Oh Dawn, you cant possibly think I wouldn't be prepared for this sort of scenario right?" Johanna said as she took out a Pokeball.

"Kadabra!" she yelled as Kadabra appeared spinning it's metal spoon.

Dawn then slapped her forehead, forgetting about her mother's psychic type.

"Hurry now Dawn, gather your belongings so Kadabra can teleport you," said Johanna as Dawn ran downstairs to retrieve her stuff, along with her pokemons.

"I'm all ready mom," said Dawn as she slipped her hands through the backpack.

"Now, take care of yourself honey," said Johanna as she hugged her daughter one last time.

"I will mom, don't worry,"

"And that's when I worry the most," she said as Dawn sheepishly laughed while sweat dropping.

"Bye mom, I'll miss you," said Dawn as Kadabra started using Teleport.

"I'll miss you too," said Johanna as Dawn vanished.

"Oh, well, that was a quick welcomed home party… I guess its back to watching Digomin," said Johana as she watched some little creatures digo-volve into greater and stronger creatures. Yup, she was bored.

* * *

Ash and Brock stood on the boat as they watched Sinnoh going farther and farther away by the minute.

Suddenly there was a flash of light above them, as something landed on them.

"Hi guys, thanks for breaking my fall," said Dawn as she smiled at Ash and Brock.

"Hey Dawn… cool new clothes… now would you please get off us?" said Ash as the junior coordinator moved away.

"Whoops sorry guys, Kadabra has to work on its teleport location," said Dawn as she rubbed her backside.

"So, how do I look guys?" asked Dawn as both trainers stared at the girl.

"Same as before?" asked Ash as Dawn face faulted.

"Gee Ash, thanks, you really know how to compliment a girl," said Dawn with a pout.

"You look great Dawn, red really suits you… is that better?" asked Ash sarcastically. But our young coordinator didn't take it the same way as she blushed.

"You okay Dawn? You look like you have a fever," said Ash as Dawn shook her head.

"No I'm alright, anyway… sorry about the landing guys, I just felt so bored at home… I think I've been sticking so much to you guys that you wont be able to get rid of me for a while," Dawn admitted as both boys smiled at her.

"Don't worry Dawn, we're glad you came along," said Ash as both of them stood up.

"We'll show you around Kanto, we might even introduce you to Misty if she's on the party we're going to have at Pallet Town,"

"Misty?" asked Dawn confused at the name.

Ash and Brock stared at each other. "Havent we talked about Misty before?" asked Ash as Dawn shook her head.

"Woah, she's going to be mad at us for not telling Dawn about her," said Brock as Ash nodded.

"Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader, she used to travel with us. She's a really good friend of mine," said Ash.

Dawn frowned a bit, she hadn't liked how Ash said 'really good friend'. But she didn't know why. She shook her head –trying to get those thoughts out of her head-, "Oh, I see, I cant wait to meet her," she said half lying.

"Anyway, we should go to our room. Dawn, are you staying with us?" asked Ash as the girl nodded.

They walked for awhile before arriving in front of a door with the number 004 in it. As they walked in they found a room with only 2 beds.

"Um… I'll take the floor," said Dawn with a sigh.

Ash frowned as he looked at the junior coordinator.

"Nah, you sleep on the bed Dawn, I'll just sleep with Brock. The beds are big enough," said Ash as Brock nodded.

The trainers changed their clothes as they got into their pajamas, and slipped into bed.

"Goodnight guys, night Pikachu," said Ash as the yellow mouse slept on the floor.

"Night Ash, night Brock," said Dawn, the same for Brock. After they all said their goodnights they closed their eyes.

Unknown to them, there was a stowaway underneath Dawn's bed.

* * *

Hey there people, sorry for the wait. School is starting soon so I've been a bit busy.

Anyway, a quick summary of what happened.

**Our heroes appear to be traveling together once again.**

**Ash decides to visit a new region if available, if not, he's going to redo the Indigo Plateau.**

**Dawn has a change on her wardrobe. (Thanks to me, who spent 4 hours editing a pic)**

**Jessie and James and Meowth encounter a Legendary Pokemon that erased their memory.**

**Jessie and James meet a shiny Luxray.**

**The Nidoran's they rescue start evolving.**

**Dawn discovers jealousy.**

**There is an unknown passenger in their room.**

Hope you enjoyed. And sorry for the Nidoran cliffy.


End file.
